


you mean our shirt?

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: It's early morning and Edward Elric is in love.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	you mean our shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Edward woke about an hour before him, the sunlight covering the room in a lazy orange hue as it filtered through the curtains. The birds who had built their nest outside the window were singing and whistling as they did every morning, and Ling curled up at his side was the cherry on top. If Ed could take this moment, bottle it up, and save it for later, he'd never have a bad day again. The soft shadows on Ling's face and the halos of light in his hair were enough to take Ed's breath away. And it did for a moment.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around how he ended up with Ling, but he didn't want to think about it too hard. Waking up next to Ling every morning, sharing a home and life brought Ed more happiness than he thought he'd ever get, and he wasn't going to let himself ruin it. After all these years, he realized that he deserved to be happy, and Ling was the one who showed him that.

With a soft, sleepy, smile he turned onto his side, supporting his head in his hand as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Ling's forehead, causing Ling to stir and let out a soft, tired, and surprised sound. Ed laughed to himself and brushed Ling's bangs from his face. He was so... so _perfect._ Ed would call it luck that this was happening, but after everything he'd been through, fate seemed like a better word, even if his younger self disagreed.

"Y'know, it's rude to stare..." Ling mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I wasn't staring," Ed answered lovingly, "I was just admiring." 

Ling smiled and turned so he was flat on his back, stretching his arms with a quiet yawn. "Hey... Is that my shirt?" Ed questioned, tilting his head to the side. "You mean _our_ shirt?" Ling countered.

"Mmm, nope. I'm pretty sure that's my shirt." Ed pointed out as he toyed with the sleeve. "You were out late last night..." Ling responded quietly, "I missed you... and your shirt smells like you."

Ed blushed and let a slow, loving grin form over his lips. How did he get so lucky? He titled Ling's face up with two gentle fingers under his chin and pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. "In that case, you can have all my shirts."

"I don't want your shirts," Ling answered, turning so he was pressed against Ed's chest, "I just want you at home."

Ed's heart stopped in his chest, those few words were enough to knock him dead. After all this time he still wasn't sure how to appropriately process the positive emotions Ling made him feel. Ed cleared his thoughts, focusing on what was in front of him, what was important, hell- what he _loved._ He cupped Ling's face, drawing his eyes up to meet his own, "Then home is where I'll be," he whispered, running his hands through Ling's hair and tucking it behind his ear, "no more late nights."

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
